bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marusero
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 00:38, September 16, 2010 Re: Spanish Translator Well, I was added as an Spanish translator after I asked Tinni for the position, she's the head of the Policy & Standards Committee and might be able to answer your questions. But I should tell you that since I joined the Translation Corner, there hasn't been any work in Spanish translations since there aren't any more Arrancars in the spotlight. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, sure. I take it your expertise is spanish. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Grammar Corner Hey, I saw your post on Salubri's talk page and thought It would be quicker if I explained things to you, as Salubri has tonnes of other admin stuff to do. Anyone can join the Grammar Corner, just put your name in the list of associate members on the Grammar Corner page. However don't be mistaken about the duties of the Grammar Corner as it is not simply 'light work' . You can simply contribute little grammar edits here and there, but in the Grammar Corner you are generally expected to work on large quantities of text (most recently anime summaries) and make sure to be vigilant in keeping articles grammatically correct. It goes without saying that in order to do this your standard of English has to be relatively good. If this sounds fine then you are more than welcome to join the Grammar Corner. GinIchimaru (talk) 00:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, we must've been editing it at roughly the same time. Your edits were quite good though and are the sort of thing we do. Keep it up! ...... oh and heres an official welcome to the Grammar Corner. GinIchimaru (talk) 01:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hontoni arigato. マルセロ - Marcelo (Talk) 01:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Its really just a first come first serve system. The way we have always done it is that you edit the article and then remove it. There will be times in the future where im not online and so you will get to the anime summaries etc before me, you just have to be vigilant. Apart from that though there is a tonne of other articles on the site and you should give them a look and see if they need correcting in any way. Its good to see you are looking to help out! GinIchimaru (talk) 23:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) First, let me welcome you to the grammar corner, its nice to actually have some help again. As for the arcs, anyone can work on any arc as they please. I tend to focus on the anime summary projects current arc since those require checking as fast as possible but you can check any page at any time.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Marcelo, sorry its taken so long to reply to your message. Thats fine by me if you want to start on the next arc, im currently going at the first arc at about 2 or so a day so i should be finished soon. GinIchimaru (talk) 23:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)